


Attention

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [40]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But Sansa does the actual ruling, Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Rickon Stark is King in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Rickon was bored. But who will play with him when all his siblings are busy?
Relationships: Rickon Stark & Edmure Tully, Rickon Stark & Jon Snow, Rickon Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Give me attention" starter with Rickon? That sounds like something he'd say lol

Rickon was bored.

It was a normal state of being for him, if he was being honest with himself. His siblings often had far more important things to do (like running his kingdom) than play with him, and the servants’ children wouldn’t play with him as they were too scared.

It was just Rickon and Shaggydog most of the time. 

Perhaps though, perhaps this time his siblings would play with him? Perhaps maybe even Sansa would play with him!

Rickon loved Sansa. 

Sansa was the one who looked after Rickon the most. She made sure he ate, and that he was warm, and he attended his lessons. She told him stories at bedtime, and sang him songs, and played with him.

Sometimes, not that Rickon would ever admit it out loud, he called Sansa ‘Mother’ in his mind. For she seemed to have taken the place of his real mother, and sometimes when he tried to remember his mother he could only picture Sansa.

It would only hurt his sister and his other siblings though if he mentioned it. They all went sad and quiet when their parents were mentioned.

Sansa was sure to be in her office, a pile of paperwork and correspondences before her. She seemed to spend all her time in there, and Rickon was certainly not looking forward to when he was old enough that he would have to take over those duties. 

He pushed open her door tentatively, ready to bolt if there was a lord in there discussing boring stuff with her. It seemed his luck was in though, for it was just Sansa in the room, an ink splatter upon her cheek and a tower of paper and ledgers before her.

He snuck as close to Sansa as he could without her realising before he struck. 

“Give me attention.” Rickon whined, looking at Sansa with his biggest eyes.

Sansa only smiled and ruffled his hair, “Just because you are King doesn’t mean you can command your regent, little brother. I’m unfortunately too busy running your kingdom to give you the attention you desire. Have you tried Jon?”

Rickon pouted, but he knew that Sansa would not be budged from her decision. His sister was annoyingly stubborn like that. 

He made sure she knew just how much he was annoyed though as he left to find Jon. Slamming the door behind him, huffing loudly, and stomping around should have passed on his message.

Jon would be harder to find than Sansa, he could have been anywhere in the castle. It would be much easier to find Ghost first, and then get him to lead Rickon to Jon.

Shaggy  _ always _ knew where Ghost was, and it had come in useful more than once while they were plotting mischief. 

He was just going to get Shaggy so that they could find Ghost together when that plan was scuppered. He had to cross the training yards to reach the godswood where Shaggy was stalking squirrels, and in the middle of the yard was Jon!

He was surrounded by pairs of boys not much older than Rickon, each of them holding a short blade and attempting to spar. 

“Jon,” Rickon whined, changing his path to cross over to his brother, deftly dodging the fighting boys on his way, “I’m bored. Give me attention.”

Jon sighed, and reached out to clap Rickon on the shoulder. 

“Rickon, while I would love nothing more, unless you want to see a certain amount of dismembered boys around the Keep I am afraid I am going to have to remain.” Jon said, his attention straying to the boys carrying blades behind them, “This batch of recruits are hopeless, and I cannot abandon them now. Why don’t you see if Arya will play with you?”

Rickon grumbled but nodded, slightly relieved that at least he had not been dragged into the training as well. He was perfectly content with his one to one sessions thank you very much.

He stormed off, once again making sure that Jon knew exactly how annoyed he was with him.

He soon found that there wasn’t much point in his storming off though, not when Arya was nowhere to be found. It was if she had vanished from Winterfell entirely, with no one knowing where she was or if she was even with anyone. 

It was definitely Arya’s most irritating (and enviable) qualities, especially as she always seemed to do it when Rickon wanted her for something!

He gave up looking for her fairly quickly. He knew that she wouldn’t appear for ages, not until she wanted to and that it was useless to search for her. 

Rickon slumped down on the steps instead, his head in his hands. It was useless. No one wanted him around really, not unless they wanted to do  _ boring  _ things.

He was so busy sulking that he barely noticed someone approaching until a shadow fell over him, blocking out the weak sunlight.

“Are you alright there, sweetling?” Uncle Edmure asked, crouching down in front of him.

Rickon pouted. 

“I’m bored.”

Uncle Edmure nodded like he knew all about that, like he knew how it was one of the worst things in the world. 

“Ah. Was Sansa doing boring paperwork?” 

Rickon nodded.

“Was Jon training in the yard?”

Rickon nodded again, and felt his lip start to tremble.

“Had Arya vanished from Winterfell?”

Rickon nodded a final time, and gladly fell into Uncle Edmure’s open arms. He buried his face in his uncle’s chest, using the sound of his heartbeat to soothe his wish to cry.

“No one wanted to give me any attention and I’m still really bored.” He finally sighed, leaning back just enough to meet his uncle’s kind eyes.

“Well, I think I can solve your problem.” Uncle Edmure smiled, “If you are bored you could always go and do some extra lessons with the Maester-“ His smile widened into a grin at Rickon’s noise of protest, “-Or you and I could play a game of your choice.”

That was no choice at all.

Rickon grinned up at his uncle, “Game please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
